


The Great Ichthyocentaur Hero Bill

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Atlanta Aquarium, Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), Freedom, Gen, IN REAL LIFE, Ichthyocentaur, Not just in mythology, Phorcys is ridiculous, Stop hurting the ocean, pollution is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: The Ichthyocentaurs send Bill to free the captives of the Atlanta Aquarium.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Great Ichthyocentaur Hero Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurring_the_lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/gifts).



Bill was the best of the best. Trained by Bythos and Aphros, the Ichthyocentaurs who trained all great underwater heroes, he was considered a very capable guy. He had defeated dozens of great sea monsters that wanted to destroy the training camp, and made hundreds of excursions to rescue the poor sea creatures that got caught in nets. He was now on a mission to Atlanta. He had to free many creatures from Phorcys and Keto.   
On the coast of Georgia, Bill paused to untangle a net that was surrounding a hippocampus. The fish-pony whinied in appreciation after Bill’s lobster-claw hair deftly snapped the thick ropes. It then swam away, presumably to find it’s herd. Bill entered a river - the Savannah, and searched for a shallow area. When he found one, he waded into the shore. Mist surrounded him for a moment. Even in his own eyes, he no longer had a fishtail. He retained his turquoise hue, but he now resembled a centaur. He lacked his lobster hair as well. His armour that he had hand knitted gleamed silver for a moment before the Mist gave it the appearance of seaweed.   
He wore Atlantean silver (not really from Atlantis) which was a highly durable metal that could form threads. After knitting it, he had thrown it into the Antarctic ocean to freeze solid, and now it worked similarly to chain mail.   
Bill centered along the side of a road. No one even glanced in his direction. The Mist worked especially strongly. Bill had trained for endurance running. It was about 3 hours of running on land, since he had exited the river as close to his destination as possible. It was dark by the time he got to the aquarium, and it was closed.   
Bill walked the perimeter of the building, searching for the secret wing where the mythological captives were held. He had a sort of sixth-sense for creatures in danger, and he sensed a few hazy thoughts: _Escape? No, sleep. So tired…_. The exhaustion that came along with that thought made Bill stumble. He shut off his mind from the clearly drugged creatures. They were in no condition to be escaping to the ocean. Bill removed his bag and took inventory of his materials. He had brought several thin sheets of atlantean silver and celestial bronze, along with a vial of ocean magic. He was an excellent forger, and he began work at once. He carefully made a small but hot fire on the concrete ground and began constructing a tool that would free the creatures. He fell asleep when he was done, the Mist still shielding him from sight.  
He awoke a few minutes before the aquarium opened for the day. Bill made his way towards a back entrance, and into the mythological wing of the aquarium.   
As soon as he entered, he saw the remnants of a battle. Glass shards littered the floor. Wet streamers dangled from the ceiling. Apparently the demigods had made a mark, and the gids hadn’t cleaned up yet, preferring to follow them with monsters and recapture them. Bill wore his new creation on his hip opposite his sword. He had to use it at the perfect moment. Now, however, he had a deal to make - or rather, pretend to make. It would never be accepted.   
“Phorcys!” He called. “It is I, Bill, hero of Ichthyocentaurs, and I am here to make you a deal.”  
A man appeared from a puddle of water. He had a crazed expression on his face.   
“A deal?” he asked? “What kind of deal? I do love it when I get two donuts for the price of one!”  
Bill rolled his eyes. This guy was not intimidating at all. “No.” He said. “I am here to offer you myself as your prisoner, if you will allow your other captives to return to the sea.”  
Phorcys tutted. “Now, Now. I really cannot accept this. You see, I rightfully captured these guys. They are mine. And now that you’re in my domain, so are you.” He waved his hand, but nothing happened. He turned and roared at the sea serpents in the tank behind him. “That’s your cue! You are supposed to open your mouth threateningly as though you are going to eat him! What is wrong with - Agh!” He was cut off when Bill stabbed him in the chest with his sword. It might have been difficult to kill a major god, but this guy was really minor. All of the glowing rainbow lights died along with the god.   
Bill stood. “That was anticlimactic.” He muttered. Then he lifted his creation, the Horn of Clarity, and blew. A long deep note tore out of it, cutting the sedatives out of the minds of the sea creatures. The locks on the tanks broke. The sea serpents created a portal to the deep sea and swam through it. The rest of the creatures broke through the tanks and followed it.   
Bill, who had been expecting the creatures to need to go back to the sea overland, stared in surprise for a moment, then burst out laughing. “He captured a monster that could make portals? Why would he think that was a good idea?” He then made his way into the tank himself and swam through the portal. He regained his tail and hair the instant he was fully submerged in the water.   
And that was how Bill the Ichthyocentaur freed the sea creatures from the Atlanta Aquarium.


End file.
